List of alien worlds in the Dozerfleet Gigaverse
The following is a list of the various other planets that exist across the Dozerfleet Gigaverse. See that article for a list of all the different versions of Earth covered on this database. ''The Gerosha Chronicles'' See also: The Gerosha Chronicles, Gerosha multiverse These worlds revolve around the star Carpathine. * Phaeleel: Planet initially utilized by Meethlites as a world-sized prison colony. Later gained independence, and became the homeworld of the progenitors of what would become SCALLOP. * Metheel: Original world conquered by Lord Zeras, later the origin of the Hebbleskin Gang. ''Volkonir'' and The Bison See also: Eccentriaverse, Volkonir: The Series, The Bison (story) These alien worlds revolve around the star Tosbari. * Cortascius: Host world of the EccentriaCore BEP. World colonized by mixture of Coptics and Celtics. Home of Mighty Cortascia and Gwirdonia nations. EccentriaCore allows the Tapestry to exist, allowing Volkonir and others the ability to mogrify. The Stone of Bovinil Peril was also stolen from here, which enabled the Bison to exist on Earth and terrorize it. * Fodsimak: Jupiter-like world * Yokasha: Saturn-like world * Reegno: Mercury-like world ''Camelorum Adventures'' and The Trapezoid Kids See also: Dromedeverse, Camelorum Adventures, The Trapezoid Kids Movie With the exception of Menehune, these worlds revolve around Xocladar. * Xomia: Host world of the XomiaFaeCore, and homeworld of evil overlords Xiboruty and Xironooti. * Xiphoniki: Birthplace of the Trapezoid Kids. * Menehune: A terraformed 2007 OR10 with an atmosphere, moved to a near-Earth orbit and capable of sustaining life for humans and Xomians alike. * Flozipac: A yellow gas giant on the outer end of the Xocladarian system. ''Stationery Voyagers'' See also: Stationery Voyagers These worlds exist near the star Inktacto. * Mantith: What Earth is called in the Voyagers' universe. * Statios: Home of most of the Bindaf 3000 crew. * Neothode: Original home of Neone Delft. * Whixtitout: Home of Liquidon Ethereteel. * Markerterion: Home of Emperor Alhox. * Drizad: World infested with demonic bobcats bent on damning the universe. * Menehune: Icy dwarf planet. Uninhabited. Similar to Hoth from Star Wars. * Haragad Cavity, a breathable world with no water or plant life. In spite oxygen and nitrogen in its lower atmosphere, the Muellex prevents the upper atmosphere from polarizing oxygen. As such, there is no blue sky to drown out the view of space. Dehydration and / or starvation are the normal fates of the few that could hope to find a way here. However, being frozen in time by the Muellex happens to anyone who crashes into the Muellex. This usually happens long before anyone reaches the surface. It's called a "cavity," because time functions the same on the surface as everywhere else. The Muellex surrounding Haragad has time warp properties. Outside of Dozerfleet, but acknowledged or implied * [[w:c:powerrangers:Eltar|'Eltar']] (PRTVU, PRCU, home of both Zordons, implied in Volkonir Meets the Power Rangers) * Emodia (MMERU, home dimension of Captain Emohead) * Memeia (Know Your Meme, where Smug Wendy comes from. Connected the the Meme Earth, which also contains numerous clones of Donald Trump, Eduard Khil, Mario, and countless other entities that are popular in memes.) See also * List of relevant alien stars in the Dozerfleet Gigaverse * List of relevant alien moons in the Dozerfleet Gigaverse Category: Planets